


Arranged

by AU_Queen



Series: RWBY Rare Pair Week 2017 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Archester - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, F/F, For reasons, M/M, Milk and Cereal, Nothing Bad Ever Happened. Ever. AU, This is trash, and Pyrrha is a princess, day three, dont expect too much, i wrote this at 3 am, im sorry, in which everyone is suddenly thrust into medieval times, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, ship names:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Pyrrha is engaged to marry the prince, but he's already with his servant.





	Arranged

She was tall and pretty. Fair complexion with green eyes framed by red hair. A circulate of gold, signifying her royal status, lay on her head. The princess was truly gorgeous. Gorgeous and meant to be his. But he didn't want her. He was already in love with someone else, even if people would look down on him if they knew. 

But they didn't know. No one could know their prince fell for a servant, or that his servant was the most important thing to him. Yes,  _ his _ servant, for he was no one else's. Both of them had promised themselves to each other long ago, no matter what hurdles may come. And honestly, they had seen this one coming from afar for a long time. Still, it threw off the prince when he finally met her, their parents telling them that they should get to know each other a bit since they would be married within the month.

They engaged in some idle chatter. She was nice, but his heart wasn’t in it and his mind was on his servant. He was glad when he was finally able to escape and meet his servant at the stables.

"Jaune," Cardin practically staggered over to him, almost collapsing as Jaune circled his arms tightly around him.

"Are you okay?" Jaune pulled back slightly and looked at him with a concerned frown.

"It's finally happened. She's here," Cardin didn't say the name. He didn't have to. They both knew who he meant, the heir to the Nikos' throne: princess Pyrrha. “What are we going to do?”

“What we have to,” Jaune answered easily, but Cardin could tell his voice was slightly strained.

“But, I don’t think I can marry her,” Cardin said.

"You can and you will," Jaune whispered before lifting Cardin's chin and kissing him, "You have to for the kingdom."

Cardin frowned. There was a hundred year feud that would be solved with Pyrrha's and his marriage, he knew that of course. But that old knowledge didn't make it any easier.

"But what about our promise?" Cardin almost whimpered and Jaune swiped his thumb across Cardin's cheek, wiping away a tear he doesn't remember shedding.

"The promise won’t be broken. I’ll still be right beside you, always," Jaune smiled and spoke again after a moment of silent thinking,  “Maybe we can tell her and figure something out.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Cardin sighed and removed himself from Jaune's arms. "I’ll go tell her.”

Jaune smiled and kissed him again before he left.

When he returned to Pyrrha, he was less conversational than before. He fidgeted awkwardly for a minute. People weren’t exactly a strong suit for him, and he was unsure how to do this.

"Are you okay?" a voice broke through his thoughts. It asked a second time when he simply blinked in response. Almost in a panic he said the first thing that came out.

“I don’t want to marry you.”

"Oh, thank dust," Pyrrha said with a hand over her heart, “But we still have to. If we don’t get married, then peace won’t be reached.”

"Yeah,” Cardin frowned, “Why ‘thank dust’?”

“I’m already in a very loving relationship with my servant, Ruby,” Pyrrha smiled.

“Oh, okay,” Cardin said.

They thought for a minute in silence before Pyrrha broke it.

"We could always just pretend to get married and be in a relationship," Pyrrha spoke slowly.

"While in reality we're actually married to our servants!" Cardin finished with a wide grin.

"Yeah!" Pyrrha agreed, "Wait. What?"

"Er, well," Cardin rubbed the back of his neck and no matter what anyone would say, he didn't blush, "I'm already kinda engaged to my own servant."

"Okay, cool," Pyrrha shrugged with a smile.

Pyrrha and Cardin married within the month like they were supposed to and peace fell over the kingdom for the entirety of their reign. Both royals were happy with the arrangement, marrying their servants in secret and officiating each others weddings. No one ever found out that their monarchs ruled with two others who never left their sides.

 

“What do you guys think?” Ruby looked at her friends who had just finished reading her latest play.

“I mean, it’s different,” Pyrrha smiled, trying to be nice.

“It’s shaky at best,” Cardin put the paper down.

“Sorry, Rubes, but I have to agree with Cardin,” Jaune gave her a half smile.

“Shaky? This was perfection!” Ruby waves her copy of the script at them, “You just don’t understand art!”

“I understand art fine, which is why I’m leaving now,” Cardin got up and held his hand out for Jaune, “Come on, Arc.” Jaune took it without protest and the two left, hand in hand.

“It’s okay, Ruby,” Pyrrha stood up to kiss her forehead, “Maybe you should just look back over it and rewrite a scene or two, okay?”

“... Okay,” Ruby pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be crack, but it was the only way to save it. I'm sorry.


End file.
